


【Ai游Ai无差】雨夜连线

by mshr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 电话打通的一瞬间Ai就后悔了。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku





	【Ai游Ai无差】雨夜连线

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。  
> ooc自避。  
> tv剧情三期初支线设。

电话打通的一瞬间Ai就后悔了。

或者说，后台程序运行得出当前情况并非优解的反复提醒，使它很烦躁。

外面的雨很大，夏天的雨总是这样，又急又猛烈。到来也总是突然的，在无法彼此理解的粘腻之余被水淋透，衣服贴着肉体，陪伴着的只有狼狈和水汽。

Ai有一件事曾想尝试，只是以前作为人质没有践行的意义，现在似乎更不可能像以前玩闹的时候。

它本以为这最终会停留于某天的一个闪念，午后的一个空想。

如果计算得出这是不合理的，那就只需将其置之一旁。

不知道是伊格尼斯对自己的调度能力过于自信，或是仅仅是“忘记了”，这样更具象的原因，

进程从未被关闭，至始至终也只是被搁置在那里，虚耗运行的能量。

第一声惊雷只是一个契机，

等它回过神来，就已经数据化潜于通话信号中了。

眼前是一片黑。

在伊格尼斯手里，电脑大概可以勉强算作会发亮的砖，而电话连接时只传声不传形的信号拟态，不如说更像条条细线。

Link Vrains的世界太庞大，让人有时候忘记现实中还有这种尚未被淘汰的功能，伊格尼斯更加早早地忽略了这种无宽度的狭小。

如果是“面”，那么更容易被观测，那“线”这样更原始的方式，只闻其声不知其人，认知更是模糊又疏离。

倒也是个有趣的特点。

电子界里畅行无阻的伊格尼斯在这里像被关进了黑盒子。

电话作为早期的通讯工具，信号单一，数据化融入后的结果就是，获取讯息的通道被退化压缩，最后视觉几乎完全无用。

又是一声轰鸣乍响，雨忙不迭地从蓄势已久的浓云逃离，倾倒在城市裸露的地方。

它抓住几块正在传送的信号，它知道它们很快还会变换编排的方式回到这里。

那些呲溜飞远的，闪着具象的荧光，在线中鼓动着，从触手间滑开，像是盲者抚过了脉搏。

触手拨动几下，几块荧光以某种序列去寻求另一个端口，很快黑屋子归于止寂。

它倒不担心，

是凌晨两点多了，可是会有回应的。

它总是知道。

倘若果真没有回应，也只是单方面的拒绝，那么便强求不得，权当赋予夏日冲动的一点退路。

它在黑暗里等待着，搅动着自己的身体。见久了仿真的躯体，没有人提醒它原本存在的形态。

它想象自己的纹路上划过浅黄色的光亮，几条触手融于空间去捕捉数据。

直到远远的什么东西由小及大，循着感觉扭过头，于是被劈头盖脸的声音笼盖。

从没有伊格尼斯做过这样的事，它自然也不知道伊格尼斯数据化于电话线路中会对其产生干扰。

自身显然庞大的数据量占据了不少传输空间，现在通话线内产生的低频的噪音估计来源于此。

它试图抽出一条触手去设定信号，却只是给平稳一些的噪音带去一阵波动。

嘈杂的背景音变了调，这意味着它在此地的任何动作都会被低频干扰反应出来。

更要命的是游作还在电话的另一头，在信号的第三个闪烁过后连线就已被接通。

更多的讯号方块飞过来。

于是触手伏在原地没有再动，那边的讯息正在抵达。

那些不同形态的荧光被触手牵引，雨落下了，仿佛水汽也弥漫进数据空间。

占据了主要频调的是那边的雨声，是在夏天凝固成一片的响动，是完全分不清雨点的鸣响。

它干脆倚在黑屋子的“墙壁”上，一言不发彻底装起死来。也许普通人会认为只是骚扰电话，但它不能保证他也一样。

毕竟这是游作。

只是，因为是游作，所以说不定也未必如何。

它已经听见他不稳定的呼吸。

遥远的，被收音器粗糙磨轻了的，隐隐约约，是生命的喘息。

它开始想象高中生的额头是否有汗渗出来，哪怕狂风刚吹散盛夏的暑气。

无法接收视觉的联系，所以只能想象。

像link sense凭空感受另一层世界的颤动，像隔着幕布进行一场推理。

人工智能、甚至绝大多数的人尚不具备细腻的共感，但这通电话依旧打通了。

雷像层叠的浪扑在翻涌的潮水里，足以惊醒浅眠的人，足以惊起十年的梦。

软软［噗］的一声，如果不是Ai的捕捉能力，几乎感受不到。

手机被落在床上。

并非轻拿轻放，可能被颠了几下。

Ai也说不好，游作或许比它想得更为波澜不惊，也有可能比它印象里更容易在意什么。

也许他开了免提，此举理智又有逻辑。

另一头的声音可以被放大，雷劈开的惊惧可以多一段距离被削弱。

是疑惑，探究，还有蚌壳内不愿露出的肉。

它祈祷游作不要因为最开始的波动而想到什么，希望雨声盖过这无时无刻存在的杂音；又认为如果是游作，说不定会多猜到一步，不会立刻挂断这通无人出声的电话。

电话那一端的高中生似乎也想贯彻自己的坚持，从接通起什么声音也没有。

倒也不全然，抑下来隐隐约约的呼吸凌乱不堪，开场白与问候都被交托给夏夜骤落的雨。

剩下听筒里的杂音和屋外滂沱互相试探。

稍远一点是突出于阑风伏雨的零星点滴敲击——房间在漏水。

它是能够想到的。

在过去的记忆里，这件房屋一直缺乏修缮，有次雷雨天它从决斗盘里探出来，云间空气被击穿的电火花让它见到掉漆的墙。

游作也醒着。

外面迸开的闪光照得他的脸像砌墙的石灰，然后他走过来关掉了决斗盘的显示屏。

它把思考程序放得很长很长，于是思绪发散开来。

居心叵测的伊格尼斯时常有被完全删除的危险，但从没受到过［把决斗盘送去淋雨］之类的威胁。

显然这样的宣告太过儿戏，实在不可能存在。但是Ai总还记得藤木游作没什么表情的脸，记得掣电之下破屋内的一瞬不安。

日后再也没见到过。

这之后分道扬镳，纵如伊格尼斯的超级算法，也不可能模拟出坐在星辰大道长椅上的青年。

soltis的仿真躯体和现实隔了一层，总也演绎不出程序的百转千回。

被关掉决斗盘的Ai可以去安定又辽阔的电子世界触摸晴空，但雷雨翻搅了整个天穹的云一齐逼向den city，没有给人留下逃离躲避的角落。

滴滴答答。

嗞啦嗞啦的声音钝钝地传过来，暗扑扑的几下，是手机跟随动作被敲击到或是抚摸到。

几群荧光体更密集地传过来，伊格尼斯伸出触手去接，带动信号一阵波动。

他的呼吸变得更加分明，贴着收音处，又不至于太近以免形成爆破轻音。

雨被抛在稍远的地方。

于是Ai坐在角落里，黑色空间里的独眼微阖。安定的杂音隔着细线，聆听那边气流的涌动兀自被整理着。

他几乎不可能在自己的心绪都需要平复时，去应付未知的号码。

但现在连线两端彼此倾听截然不同的波段。

两边都来自于被雨夜惊扰的寂静。

世界里孑然一身的种族，亲手将自己最后的跟班送走，想着青年人对世界如此温柔，刚刚清醒认知世界的孩子想必会幸福。

十几年来独自一人的少年，也恰好送走了一个陪伴。

许多人和非人来了又走，亲手塑成的机械躺在角落里，房间终于彻底安静下来。

眼前是一片黑。

除了自己融于空间的身体上纹路淡淡的颜色，荧光碎块落过来。

罗德里戈拨动第一节乐章，盲者接触通往世界的窗口。

它想起一个现在只有它能复述的故事。

十年前的眼球面前也只有一个男孩，他的声音他的面貌，连接网络的线里只能接到他的讯息。

它的最初自这个男孩汲取而来，它睁开眼看到的第一个人，它在黑暗中听到唯一的声。

独眼朝着荧光飞来的地方望了望，如果它想，一直往光亮处走，就可以抵达连线的另一头。

只是想要做的还没有结束，想要的救赎或毁灭都还没有得到。

雨水终会冲刷掉一切不合时宜，把说不清的、无法去讨论的东西归咎于凌晨的梦。

小怪物发出无声的笑，结果还是带动杂音一阵嘶嘶的变化。

即将凌晨三点的雷雨夜，离窗一米远都有水花拂面的雷雨夜。

早就暗下的屏幕后面，不被显示的计时无人问津依然向上跳。

任由自然不可抗力的情绪一点点宣泄，等待时间慢慢过去，等候一切慢慢好起来。

夏雨盛时只有响弱的变化，它可以屏蔽某一波长的频率，但是它乐于欣赏来自那一端的一切声响。

好像它还呆在那个被绑架的房间里，那个人偶尔会因为它的话而笑。

好像同伴都还在，好像扫地机器人还没开始清扫。

语声自沉默蕴蓄，鸟巢拥围着睡鸟。

十年即将走向第十一年，也许天亮之后电话那一头的人会收到热狗店长的祝福，或是眼镜同学的拥抱，

但是哪怕又一年过去，雷雨夜还是会惊醒浅眠的人，这通电话还是会被打通。

并非是需要或者被需要，一时兴起或是挂心已久。

灵魂塑造的摹本，将它接到世界的第一位导师。

电话线从那个实验室的网络联通时就已接好。

游作更加安静下去，那些轻微的气流藏在雨水的干扰里，被收音忠实传达。

彰显着Ai存在的电子噪音平稳地铺在电话线两端，好像可以一直这么响下去。

今夜无人说话，只有一头有人的电话线滋滋作响。坐在床上的青年耳边架着手机，世界上最后的人工智能看着数据荧光如雨一般抵达。

黑漆漆的数据世界吹来潮湿的风，

他们一起听电庭的雷落下来。

流金铄石的私语藏在交响嘈杂间，往往未来得及开口，踟躇着又总觉得足矣，在狂乱归于平静时退去。

是说不清多久之后。

直到雨声寥落，直到十年间的彷徨蒸发在夜里。

那些连成片的声音稀薄起来，世界隐隐有被寂静重新掌控的趋势。

于是声音变得分明，雨落在各种地方如鼓点，屋檐之上的排水管倾泻下早已超过负荷的积水。

不同的音调音色终于都从粗暴混杂里分离出来，世界的声音多起来，然后轻下去，

在那道呼吸之后。

是一串的波动，由动作而产生的轻微爆破音，嗞啦啦，也许是头发蹭过手机。

也许脸也贴上了屏幕，也许没有。

它听到远处而来的声音变得钝了些，沉闷的，可能是被握在了手中。

青年人的呼吸更加近一些，因为动作而显得明显起来。

夏天的雨来得快走得快，

轰鸣的背景音恨不能来去无踪。

它听见他小声地呼气。

然后瞪大了独眼。

呼气的尾音稍稍急促，轻飘飘的，稍纵即逝。斑斓的荧光块很漂亮，这样的频率是它熟悉的。

在它还被锁在决斗盘里的时候，曾为了使游作勾起嘴角，如唱独角相声一般努力打破凝固的安静。

它抬起所有六条触手去接住那些荧光，身上的纹路发着闪，想要去抱住那一瞬的秘密。

它终于不再介意这里异常的杂音会让对方猜测到哪一步，事实上自它这里传递而去的不安分不再有传递到那边的机会。

因为不同于传声筒的、系统内部清晰的［叮］的一声。

——电话结束了。

戛然而止，

黑色屋子里不再有荧光的斑点飞过来，

数据世界的雨停了。

Ai被从黑色的空间里登出，soltis颈间的灯亮出淡蓝的光。

伏了很久的人造躯体抬起头，它看到不远处余水沿着窗台淌下来，地上是成片的痕迹。

城市即将苏醒，管道滴下无节奏的小调，路上汽车碾过水洼向目的地飞驰。

————————————————

游作在跨入生日的雨夜被雷惊醒，然后接到了一通电话。

没有人说话，时间变得很长。

电话那一头没有雨声，只有滋滋作响的声音。他把听筒凑到耳边，平稳的，让人很安定。

————————————————

End.


End file.
